When We Were Young
by kumiko-chan
Summary: Kagome is a young hanyou, abandoned by her clan for who and what she is. lost and alone she meets a young Inuyasha. but will fate keep these two together or cruely rip them apart? rated R for later chapters and language


* * *

**When We Were Young**  
_By Kumiko Ikachi  
_

Hiya people! I'm back! Hurray for me right? Any who my newest fic is called "When We Were Young" as you can tell I hope if you can't you have problems. Well this little rambling is here to let you know that........................... I OWN INUYASHA!!!!

_looks around_ hey! Nothing happened! Huh, disappointing really. Oh well read my crap.  
  
**stuff you should know**...... !"!"!"!"!"!" = change on scene same P.O.V  
-'-'-'-'-'-'- = change of P.O.V  
-=-=-=-=-=- = flashback  
There you go

!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!!"!"!"!"!"   
  
"So it's decided than, the girl will survive on her own. If it was meant for her to live"  
  
"No!" A hysterical woman screamed while clutching a child to her breast.  
  
"Please Kasa, don't take my child away! Please you can't be so cruel! Saku just died you-you can't take away my child too!"  
  
"Stop your yells Kytoko; be grateful your child has a chance of living." She understood what the chief youki implied. She held her quivering daughter an arms length from her. Long ebony hair was all the child inherited from her mother. From her father the girl had emerald eyes holding a deep sparkle within, long graceful fingers ending in razor sharp claws, adorable fangs, and of a pair of perky hanyou ears. The hanyou possessed wisdom not unlike other youki's her age; really it was more of an instinct.  
  
"Mommy? Mommy did I do something wrong?" The fright in her young eyes steeled her mother against all self pity in order to prepare her daughter for the hard life she knew lay ahead.  
  
"No honey it's nothing you did. It was me, I did something wrong." The baby hanyou began to cry.  
  
"Kagome stop! You'll be fine; you're going to mature into a fine young girl. Don't be scared, be strong and survive, survive for me, my Kagome."  
  
"Ok mommy" she sniffed.  
  
"I'm sorry Kytoko but Kasa says I have to take her now." A simple nod was all the youkai received as he picked up the weeping child.  
  
"C'mon little Kag-chan we're ganna go for a walk." His thoughts were full of sorrow as he ran to deposit his cargo in the middle of a forlorn forest. Kasa stood watching as the young youkai and his charge took off. Glancing down he was greeted with the pouting face of his son.  
  
"Ease your mind Kouga, I'll find you a new mate, a much better one than that half-breed." With one more glare in Kagome's direction, just for good measure, Kouga ran off to play 'leader of the pack' with the other youkai children. As for his father, he had some work to do.  
  
"Forgive me Saku." He muttered as he went to kill his best friend's mate.

!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!'!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!''!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"

The young youki reached a clearing in the dense forest. His plan was to stop, leave Kagome there, and take off again. He wasn't going to look at her. He didn't want to talk to her. He wanted no reason to want to stay longer than necessary.  
  
He knew as soon as he looked into her innocent emerald orbs, he could never desert her. Never leave this poor adorable creature to the elements. As he moved to leave, weight pressed onto his leg. It was a small trembling ball.  
  
"I'm sorry Kag-chan" as he rapidly knocked her unconscious. With one last look he leapt into the forest. He left Kagome all alone. 

Kagome soon adapted to the forest life. Whenever she smelled another youkai she simply ran the other way. As for food, the trial and error system worked well. She just had to learn to become a vegetarian, although she still wished for meat every once and a while. Sooner or later she purely forgot the taste, and thus her longing ended. Even her life as a clan child faded into a distant memory.  
  
Kagome grew lonely of course but that was normal for a child of only 8 years. Yet her loneliness grew and grew till she decided one day to find some other youkai who might, with some begging, take her in. Packing did not bother, she had nothing to pack. One day she merely started walking.  
  
Three days she walked without hindrance. Around noon on the 4th day a crisp cool scent floated on the breeze. Kagome knew it was a blessing. She hadn't had a drink sense her journey started. She soon reached the roaring river and plunged her face directly in.  
  
After drinking her fill she quickly striped off her clothes to splash playfully in the river.  
  
-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-  
  
_"Get back here..."_ he takes another few quick steps.  
  
_"Damn rabbit, why are you so...so..."_ another distracted step scent Inuyasha tumbling into the wet grass.  
  
"Aw damn it..." muttering bad words under his breath he stood up. While brushing dirt and wet grass off his haori he caught something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"H-hello" he inquired.  
  
"No, no, no you have to...have to go away now please." Upon hearing the slightly wavering voice of a scared and neircive child, Inuyasha grew bolder.  
  
"And why must it be ME who goes away?"  
  
"Because I'M the naked one you baka youkai!" Inuyasha was shocked. No one, not one person in his whole life, had ever called him a youkai.  
  
"All right" he mumbled, spotting the girls clothes a few feet away, he tossed them to her. His actions were rewarded by a surprised squeak and a rustling sound. When the child came out from behind the bush, Inuyasha was surprised to find that she was not a full youkai as he had expected.  
  
Only full blooded youki's and sometimes miko's could mask their scent. And this...this half breed child was completely undetectable by scent standards. Unless ...no what kind of a moron would create a miko hanyou?  
  
The fact of her hidden scent must be the only reason she's alive at all. Someone must have taught her how to smell other youki. That someone could not have left her here? Thinking of his own kind hearted mother Inuyasha tried to communicate.  
  
"Hello there" he said thickly.  
  
"Are you here by your self?"  
  
"What are you dumb or something? Do you smell anyone else?"  
  
"No, but I don't smell you either and you're here. So there could be more." Inuyasha said slyly.  
  
"Well there's something wrong with your scent too y'know! You smell like a youki but you also smell like a human also." She yelled with a pout.  
  
"Because I'm a hanyou!" Inuyasha screamed this girl was pissing him off. 'Hanyou" the word struck a chord in young Kagome's mind. A long forgotten conversation between her mother and father.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Kytoko, the clan will vote to see if she will be accepted or not. There's no going around it."  
  
"I know Saku, but didn't they know that any child that we create would be a hanyou? Why then was I allowed?" A slight blush crept across Saku's face as he turned to face his mate, his wife.  
  
""Well...Kytoko...I-I wasn't going to tell you... but you see... we didn't think there was ever a chance of us having a pup. No danger of a hanyou ever being conceived. Now that Kagome's passed her fifth year the clan wants to vote for her fate. "  
  
"Saku, if the clan votes no...what happens than?" Kytoko looked pleadingly at her youki mate. Hoping he wouldn't say ... exile?  
  
"Someone, probably me, will take Kagome into the forest and...leave her."  
  
"No Saku! You can't let this happen!"  
  
"Don't worry love the clan will not vote that way. Not as long as I'm alive. Now it's late we need to get to sleep."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Kagome shook off the remaining sparkles of memory to glare at the Inu- puppy. He was currently scowl at her and making some remark about dumb females.  
  
"W-what" shaking her head kagome wondered why he was glairing at her with such venom.  
  
"I tried to hammer some knowledge into your fucking head, and you tune me out. Feh, I've had enough of you, stupid girl." Inuyasha shoved his arms roughly into his sleeves and turned to stalk away. Rapidly he is glomped to the ground by a small trembling body.  
  
"Please...please don't leave me. I-I've been alone for so long, I guess I just –just need a friend." Kagome looked up at the boy pleadingly, a single tear running down her cheek.  
  
"Feh, friend...where you even get the idea that I would be your friend?"  
  
"Because you're not trying to eat me." _'Good answer'_ Inuyasha thought. As much as he hated to admit it this hanyou was pretty interesting. And he really hasn't met another hanyou before. She did need his help. And to top it all off there was no way she was going to find a village all by her self. So he could dump her ass in the next one he came to. Hell she's cute right?  
  
"All right kid, don't start crying on me. I'll take you to the next village. But that's as far as I go you hear?"  
  
"Ok" she chirped anxiously pulling him ahead. _'What the hell did I just agree to'_ he thought before allowing Kagome to lead him along.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok! Are you guys happy with the first chapter of my NEW fic. I hope you like it now please review!   
Kumiko


End file.
